The present invention relates to a nozzle suitable for use for the injection of liquid into a fluidised bed in a continuous process for the gas-phase polymerisation of olefins, and in particular to a nozzle which allows for improved control of injection of liquid into said fluidised bed.
Processes for the homopolymerisation and copolymerisation of olefins in the gas phase are well known in the art. Such processes can be conducted for example by introducing the gaseous monomer into a stirred and/or fluidised bed comprising polyolefin and a catalyst for the polymerisation.
In the fluidised bed polymerisation of olefins, the polymerisation is conducted in a fluidised bed reactor wherein a bed of polymer particles is maintained in a fluidised state by means of an ascending gas stream comprising the gaseous reaction monomer. The start-up of such a polymerisation generally employs a bed of preformed polymer particles similar to the polymer which it is desired to manufacture. During the course of polymerisation, fresh polymer is generated by the catalytic polymerisation of the monomer, and polymer product is withdrawn to maintain the bed at more or less constant volume. An industrially favoured process employs a fluidisation grid to distribute the fluidising gas to the bed, and to act as a support for the bed when the supply of gas is cut off. The polymer produced is generally withdrawn from the reactor via a discharge conduit arranged in the lower portion of the reactor, near the fluidisation grid. The fluidised bed comprises a bed of growing polymer particles. This bed is maintained in a fluidised condition by the continuous upward flow from the base of the reactor of a fluidising gas.
The polymerisation of olefins is an exothermic reaction and it is therefore necessary to provide means to cool the bed to remove the heat of polymerisation. In the absence of such cooling the bed would increase in temperature and the polymer particles would eventually commence to fuse. In the fluidised bed polymerisation of olefins, a commonly used method for removing the heat of polymerisation is by supplying to the polymerisation reactor a gas, the fluidising gas, which is at a temperature lower than the desired polymerisation temperature, passing the gas through the fluidised bed to conduct away the heat of polymerisation, removing the gas from the reactor and cooling it by passage through an external heat exchanger, and recycling it to the bed. The temperature of the recycle gas can be adjusted in the heat exchanger to maintain the fluidised bed at the desired polymerisation temperature. In this method of polymerising alpha olefins, the recycle gas generally comprises the monomeric olefin, optionally together with, for example, diluent gas or a gaseous chain transfer agent such as hydrogen. Thus, the recycle gas serves to supply the monomer to the bed, to fluidise the bed, and to maintain the bed at the desired temperature. Monomers consumed by the polymerisation reaction are normally replaced by adding make up gas to the recycle gas stream.
It is well known that the production rate (i.e. the space time yield in terms of weight of polymer produced per unit volume of reactor space per unit time) in commercial gas fluidised bed reactors of the afore-mentioned type is restricted by the maximum rate at which heat can be removed from the reactor. The rate of heat removal can be increased, for example, by increasing the velocity of the recycle gas and/or reducing the temperature of the recycle gas and/or changing the heat capacity of the recycle gas. However, there is a limit to the velocity of the recycle gas which can be used in commercial practice. Beyond this limit the bed can become unstable or even lift out of the reactor in the gas stream, leading to blockage of the recycle line and damage to the recycle gas compressor or blower. There is also a limit on the extent to which the recycle gas can be cooled in practice. This is primarily determined by economic considerations, and in practise is normally determined by the temperature of the industrial cooling water available on site. Refrigeration can be employed if desired, but this adds to the production costs. Thus, in commercial practice, the use of cooled recycle gas as the sole means of removing the heat of polymerisation from the gas fluidised bed polymerisation of olefins has the disadvantage of limiting the maximum production rates obtainable.
The prior art suggests a number of methods for increasing the heat removal capacity of the recycle stream, for example, by introducing a volatile liquid.
GB 1415442 relates to the gas phase polymerisation of vinyl chloride in a stirred or fluidised bed reactor, the polymerisation being carried out in the presence of at least one gaseous diluent having a boiling point below that of vinyl chloride. Example 1 of this reference describes the control of the temperature of polymerisation by the intermittent addition of liquid vinyl chloride to fluidised polyvinyl chloride material. The liquid vinyl chloride evaporated immediately in the bed resulting in the removal of the heat of polymerisation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,932 describes a process for polymerisation of vinyl chloride wherein beds of polyvinyl chloride particles within a multiple stage fluidised bed reactor are kept fluidised by the introduction of gaseous vinyl chloride monomer at the bottom of the reactor. Cooling of each of the beds to remove heat of polymerisation generated therein is provided by spraying liquid vinyl chloride monomer into the ascending gas stream beneath the trays on which the beds are fluidised.
FR 2215802 relates to a spray nozzle of the non-return valve type, suitable for spraying liquids into fluidised beds, for example in the gas fluidised bed polymerisation of ethylenically unsaturated monomers. The liquid, which is used for cooling the bed, can be the monomer to be polymerised, or if ethylene is to be polymerised, it can be a liquid saturated hydrocarbon. The spray nozzle is described by reference to the fluidised bed polymerisation of vinyl chloride.
GB 1398965 discloses the fluidised bed polymerisation of ethylenically unsaturated monomers, especially vinyl chloride, wherein thermal control of the polymerisation is effected by injecting liquid monomer into the bed using one or more spray nozzles situated at a height between 0 and 75% of that of the fluidised material in the reactor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,669 relates to homo- or copolymerisation of olefins by a multi-step gas phase process which can be carried out in stirred bed reactors, fluidised bed reactors, stirred fluidised bed reactors or tubular reactors. In this process polymer obtained from a first polymerisation zone is suspended in an intermediate zone in an easily volatile liquid hydrocarbon, and the suspension so obtained is fed to a second polymerisation zone where the liquid hydrocarbon evaporates. In Examples 1 to 5, gas from the second polymerisation zone is conveyed through a cooler (heat exchanger) wherein some of the liquid hydrocarbon condenses (with comonomer if this is employed). The volatile liquid condensate is partly sent in the liquid state to the polymerisation vessel where it is vaporised for utilisation in removing the heat of polymerisation by its latent heat of evaporation.
EP 89691 relates to a process for increasing the space time yield in continuous gas fluidised bed processes for the polymerisation of fluid monomers, the process comprising cooling part or all of the unreacted fluids to form a two phase mixture of gas and entrained liquid below the dew point and reintroducing said two phase mixture into the reactor. The specification of EP 89691 states that a primary limitation on the extent to which the recycle gas stream can be cooled below the dew point is in the requirement that the gas-to-liquid ratio be maintained at a level sufficient to keep the liquid phase of the two phase fluid mixture in an entrained or suspended condition until the liquid is vaporised, and further states that the quantity of liquid in the gas phase should not exceed about 20 weight percent, and preferably should not exceed about 10 weight percent, provided always that the velocity of the two phase recycle stream is high enough to keep the liquid phase in suspension in the gas and to support the fluidised bed within the reactor. EP 89691 further discloses that it is possible to form a two-phase fluid stream within the reactor at the point of injection by separately injecting gas and liquid under conditions which will produce a two phase stream, but that there is little advantage seen in operating in this fashion due to the added and unnecessary burden and cost of separating the gas and liquid phases after cooling.
EP 173261 relates to a particular means for introducing a recycle stream into fluidised bed reactors and, in particular, to a means for introducing a recycle stream comprising a two phase mixture of gas and entrained liquid as described in EP 89691 (supra).
WO 94/25495 describes a fluidised bed polymerisation process comprising passing a gaseous stream comprising monomer through a fluidised bed reactor in the presence of a catalyst under reactive conditions to produce polymeric product and a stream comprising unreacted monomer gases, compressing and cooling said stream, mixing said stream with feed components and returning a gas and liquid phase to said reactor, a method of determining stable operating conditions which comprises: (a) observing fluidised bulk density changes in the reactor associated with changes in the composition of the fluidising medium, and (b) increasing the cooling capacity of the recycle stream by changing the composition without exceeding the level at which a reduction in the fluidised bulk density or a parameter indicative thereof becomes irreversible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,304 relates to a process for polymerising alpha-olefin(s) in a gas phase reactor having a fluidised bed and a fluidising medium wherein the fluidising medium serves to control the cooling capacity of the reactor and wherein the bulk density function (Z) is maintained at a value equal to or greater than the calculated limit of the bulk density function.
Published application WO 94/28032 which by reference is incorporated herein, relates to a continuous gas phase fluidised bed process in which the productivity of the process is improved by cooling the recycle gas stream to a temperature sufficient to form a liquid and a gas, separating the liquid from the gas and feeding the separated liquid directly to the fluidised bed. The liquid may be suitably injected into the fluidised bed by means of one or more nozzles arranged therein. It has now been found that by using a particular nozzle design in such a process liquid can be more effectively introduced into the fluidised bed which results in improved control over the cooling of the fluidised bed owing to improved liquid distribution within the nozzle spray zone(s). Further benefits include a reduction in nozzle purge gas requirements and significant operational cost reductions.